


for the asking

by LadyMerlin



Series: for the asking [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Kitten, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pre-Relationship, oblivious!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Yuri has everything he needs, everything he could possibly ask for. Yet, he wants more - things that he can never have.(the irony is, it's there for the asking, if only he dared)feat. a Stray Kitten.





	for the asking

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my shameful Google search trail on this Saturday morning, which reads: Kazakhstan people -> Kazakhstan men -> Kazakhstan male models -> Kazakhstan ice skaters -> DENIS TEN -> DENIS TEN DIMPLES, before exploding off the rails into a hot, _hot_ mess.

Otabek doesn’t smile often, but when he smiles, he dimples.

The first time Yuri sees it, he’s utterly enchanted, distracted, _devastated_ , and for a split second he thinks he understands what it feels like to be Viktor, to be utterly _captivated_ by someone else.

Beka isn’t even looking at him. There’s a bold kitten, a stray, which has coiled itself around Beka’s ankles, and normally that would have been the primary focus of Yuri’s attentions, because, _kitten_ , but holy shit.

Holy. _Shit_.

Yuri doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything like it, because Beka is always smoke and shadow and leather and heat and musk and steel, but when he smiles – when he smiles, Yuri realises that nothing in his life is quite as he had thought, and that he’d happily give away all his gold medals if it means that Beka keeps smiling like that.

Yuri thinks he’d give the clothes off his back if it means Beka would smile at _him_ like that.

He is fully aware that he’s never had a thought as ridiculous as this in his entire _life_ , but he can't quite help himself, in that heatwave of a moment.

When he comes back to himself, Beka is looking at him with his lips pressed tight but a twinkle in his eye like he’s not actually frowning, and he’s somehow on the ground with the kitten in his lap, kneading its tiny little paws into the firm muscle of Beka’s chest.

Yuri’s mouth goes dry and he’s never in his _life_ wanted more to be a cat, and that’s _saying something_.

He knows he should say something before the moment stretches into an awkward eternity, but all he can do is stagger over to where Beka is sitting on the sidewalk and drop gracelessly onto the ground beside him, like a puppet with all its strings cut. He sits cross-legged but carefully, deliberately lets his knee press into the firm heat of Beka’s thigh, and doesn’t look at Beka as he turns to Yuri and gently deposits the tiny kitten into the cup of Yuri’s hands.

Cats have always liked Yuri as much as he likes them, and this kitten is no exception. Yuri lifts the tiny thing so that it can meet his eyes, and then presses the kitten into his cheek. The kitten _mraows_ and stretches, trusting Yuri completely to not let go.

It’s filthy, or as filthy as cats ever get when they’re not actively cleaning themselves, and half-starved, a hollow where there should be a fat little belly, and Yuri is reminded of himself before Grandpa found him.

He turns to Beka, who’s already patting down his pockets for a handkerchief in which to wrap the kitten (a job Yuri would take over if given half the chance), and Yuri knows he’s blessed to have a friend like him. He should not be greedy. He knows he shouldn’t.

Greedy little beggar boys don’t ever get what they want, especially not fairytale endings.

Beka is meant for bigger and better things, and Yuri is going to spend as much time with the man as he can, until Beka finds somewhere else he’d rather be; someone _else_ he’d rather be with. It’s only a matter of time, and the only silver lining in this mess is that Yuri would absolutely not mind being the crazy cat uncle living in the basement of Beka’s building, as long as he got to see his friend once in a while.

Even if it killed him to see Beka with someone else, he’d die happy, watching him smile.

The kitten seems to sense that Yuri’s attention had slipped from him, and lets its claws out to snag painlessly in the tangle of Yuri’s hair. Yuri huffs a laugh and croons, _kotenok,_ and presses a kiss into the kitten’s dirty belly, and his mind is made up.

He might as well as start building his army of cats, and this one will make a fine Lieutenant, once Yuri has fattened it up a little bit. Speaking of which, he turns it upside down, ignoring its outraged squeaks, and confirms that the kitten is infact a girl-kitten. He turns to look at Beka, who’s looking at the cat with a softness on his face like he hasn’t yet noticed Yuri’s gaze on him.

“Shall we get koshechka something to eat?” Yuri asks, deliberately casual, and stands up, not expecting any objections.

True to form, Beka gets up and starts walking in front of him, close enough to shield the kitten from the flow of pedestrian traffic.

Yuri presses the kitten even closer to his chest so that it can hear his heartbeat and not get stressed out by the noise and crowd of the busy marketplace.

For a moment, Yuri wonders what it would feel like if he could just reach out and touch Beka, just there at the nape of his neck where his dark hair trailed into a neatly trimmed vee, to press his hand flat between Beka’s shoulder blades; wonders if Beka would be searing hot through the soft of his cotton tee-shirt, or whether he’d be as cold as the ice which they both loved.

Then he shakes his head to clear the cobweb of thoughts – Grandpa has raised him to be far too practical to entertain such impossibilities – and focuses on the warmth of the kitten in the cusp of his hands.

He’s got Grandpa Nikolai, and skating, and medals, and Victor, Yuuri, Mila and Georgi (whether he wants them or not), Beka’s friendship, and now he’s got a kitten. He couldn’t possibly ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> This show has at once ruined and saved my life. This is the first thing I've been able to write (that's not work related) in **MONTHS**. 
> 
> I came to this fandom late, just a few weeks before Chihoko, but I can't even remember what life was like before YOI. I haven't been able to finish any of my Viktuuri fic, but I love OtaYuri as well, because Yuri is an _amazing_ character, and now with Welcome to the Madness being a thing that is REAL and CANON, I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> This is a one-shot for now, but I'll probably write more, when I can.


End file.
